Characters
Below is a list of major characters based on their affiliations and/or countries *Phoenix Corps *Logenia *Thalasia *Farazhal *Kradin *Four Eternal Swords Stats Explained You can find stats and character performance in numerous character infoboxes (especially for playable cast). These numbers measure a character's overall performance in combat and their personal proficiency. Power Level Power level refers to the overall combat prowess a character has despite of his/her performance and stats. A handy rule of thumb would be the higher the power level, the stronger the character is. Performance Measures a character's performance in any given combat situation *'Damage Potential': Potential damage output of a character; the higher the score, the more damage a character can inflict. This takes into account rate of fire. For example, a character with very low damage per bullet who has a rapid rate of fire might have an average damage potential. *'Battlefield Control': A character's ability to control the flow of battle to his favor. This serves mainly to measure how well a character can "answer" his/her opponent moves, exchanging fluidly between offense and defense. Also affects how many opponents a character can engage at once. *'Damage Mitigation': A character's defense performance to mitigate damage incurred to him/herself. The higher the score, the better damage reduction a character has. A character's total damage reduction can be found by combining the character's damage mitigation with the his/her DEFENSE proficiency. *'Mobility': How agile a character is, the ability to maneuver around the battlefield with ease. Even though mobility is a good signal on how fast the character is able to move, it does not translate into how well a character can dodge and hit. For example, Han is extremely quick on his feet and able to cover large distance in a short amount of time, but Nigel has better proficiency for dodging. *'Adaptability': The ability to adapt to various situations, adverse or not, and to adapt to a new combat environment. This affects overall combat performance in said environment. A character like Aren who is able to collaborate well with her seniors has very high adaptability. *'Reliability': Measures how reliable a character performance is in the battlefield and how much their teammates rely on them. Unpredictable and risky characters like Anthony who largely depends on OVERDRIVE have a low score while characters who stick with discipline and strong fundamentals like Elizabeth have a high score. *'Utility & Support': Measures the utility of a character, how their skillset have useful effects that contribute to the team, and the level of practicality on using their skills. For example, a character with low damage output with paralyzing effect will have a higher utility than a character who has high damage output without the paralyzing effect. Similarly, characters who are ready to use their skills in any given situation have a higher utility than a character who needs charging time. *'Energy Consumption': Measures the aggregate energy consumption of a character. This aggregates various factors such as energy regeneration and energy output. For example, a character with high energy output and high energy regeneration would have an average consumption. Toby in his Kabbalah active for example, has average energy consumption but negative mana regeneration, this translates to poor aggregate consumption. *'Team Synergy': Overall value added to the team, how well a character synergizes with a randomly organized team. A character that requires specific party setup in order to add value like Anthony would have a low score. Personal Stats Not to be confused with the character's actual performance, stats indicate a character's proficiency *'HP': Health. Measures how long a character can sustain damage before getting knocked out. *'ENERGY': Mana. Measures the character's total mana pool. The higher the number, the larger the energy capacity of a character. *'MORALE': Fighting spirit, probably the most important factor in a fight. It affects the character's overall performance. The higher the character's morale, the better his/her performance would be. *'MELEE': Melee combat and melee weapon proficiency. This includes the proficiency to unleash physical-based channeling attacks (eg. Kamehameha). The higher the stat, the more damage a character can inflict with melee offense options. *'RANGED': Ranged combat and ranged weapon proficiency. This includes remote spells and projectiles (eg. Fireballs). The higher the stat, the more damage a character can inflict with ranged offense options. *'DEFENSE': Proficiency of a character's Damage Mitigation in order to reduce damage inflicted. *'SKILL': Or Finesse, measures a character's proficiency to exploit weaknesses and inflict critical hits. It also affects how sharp their attacks are. Higher stats enables a character to have more chance on lowering the opponent's morale. *'DODGE': Measures the character's proficiency to dodge incoming attacks, be it spells or physical attacks. *'HIT%': Measures the character's accuracy on landing attacks, be it melee, ranged, or magical.